Ein gefährliches Spiel
by la Savante
Summary: Begehren und Angst können sehr nahe beieinander liegen - und niemand weiß das besser als Sherry...
1. Chapter 1

1.

Mit einem leisen Seufzen und in Falten gelegter Stirn betrachtete ich die Box mit dem Trockeneis, die ich in den Armen hielt. Fünf Tiere hatte ich mit dem Gift behandelt, doch in dieser Box lagen jetzt nur vier.

Vier tote Mäuse und ein Junges. Ein lebendes Junges!

Wieder schnaubte ich leise. Eine mindestens genauso interessante wie unerfreuliche Beobachtung, doch die würde ich zunächst vor der Organisation geheim halten. Was scheinbar geschehen war, war rein logisch betrachtet unmöglich und ich war nicht gewillt, mich in absehbarer Zeit mit dem Problem zu befassen, Idioten, die keine Ahnung von Wissenschaft hatten etwas nahe zu bringen, das ich selbst nicht verstand.

Nein. Stattdessen würde ich jetzt erst einmal die wie gewünscht gestorbenen Versuchstiere untersuchen und hoffentlich keinerlei Giftrückstände nachweisen können – es war höchste Zeit, der Organisation gute Nachrichten zu liefern.

Unwillig schüttelte ich den Kopf, als ich langsam zum Ausgang des Tierstalles trottete und mich in der Schleuse von Mundschutz, Haube und Plastikkittel befreite. Abgabefristen! Eine Frechheit! Jeder, der schon einmal in einem Labor gestanden hatte, wusste, dass es so leicht nun einmal nicht war – man konnte nicht planen, wann ein Versuch funktionierte, wann einem der Durchbruch gelang. Man konnte nur hoffen und arbeiten. Doch das verstand von den Idioten in Schwarz natürlich niemand.

Meine Hoffnungen konzentrierten sich derzeit auf die Versuchsreihe, deren Opfer ich gerade in der Box in meinen Händen verstaut hatte. Vier tote Tiere. Die letzten zehn, denen ich das Apoptoxin injiziert hatte, waren wie gewünscht nach etwa einer halben Stunde gestorben. Und dieses Mal?

Ausgerechnet dieses Mal hatte ich nicht zugeschaut, als die Tiere verendet waren. Ich hatte die tödlichen Spritzen, diesmal mit etwas geringer konzentriertem Gift, gesetzt und mich dann einem anderen Käfig zugewandt, in dem eine Mutter ihren keine zwei Tage alten Wurf umsorgt hatte. Leben und Tod lagen wohl nirgends so nahe beieinander wie in einem Tierstall.

Dann hatte ich mich wieder umgewandt und da war es gewesen. Ein kleines, schwarzes Mäusejunges, das mich hilflos ob der vielen toten Artgenossen aus runden Knopfaugen angesehen hatte. Ich hatte es töten wollen. Doch ich konnte es nicht.

Egal! Es war egal, niemand musste je davon erfahren!

Nein, ich würde jetzt erst einmal die vier Mäuse untersuchen und dann konnte ich meinen Bericht fertig schreiben und mir mein Lob abholen. Das Apoptoxin... das Lebenswerk meiner Eltern... vollendet, perfektioniert, von mir. Ja.

Inzwischen hatte ich den Rückweg vom Tierstall, der im Keller lag, zu meinem Labor im 2. Stock fast hinter mich gebracht, doch als ich gerade um die letzte Ecke biegen wollte, hielt ich inne. Ich spürte Angst in mir aufsteigen. Zuerst konnte ich mir nicht recht erklären, weshalb, doch dann drang mir der Geruch in die Nase... erkalteter Zigarettenrauch, gepaart mit einem leichten Duft nach diesem Aftershafe, untermalt von dem unverkennbaren Geruch eines Mannes...

Gin.

Gin war hier und wollte Ergebnisse haben – nun, dem Himmel sei Dank würde ich ihm die ja auch liefern können. Dennoch... ich hatte Angst davor, ihm gegenüberzutreten, diesem erbarmungslosen Killer...

Ungeduldig rief ich mich selbst zur Ruhe: Ich hatte Ergebnisse, er konnte mir nichts tun!

Entschlossen atmete ich noch einmal tief durch, dann straffte ich mich und marschierte mutig zur Labortür, die einen Spalt offen stand.

Wie nicht anders zu erwarten, lungerte dort, zwischen Kühlschrank und Zentrifuge, ein schlanker Mann mit langem, blondem Haar, schwarzem Mantel und tief ins Gesicht gezogenem, ebenfalls schwarzem Hut.

„Du hast hier keinen Zutritt, Gin. Das Labor ist S2-Bereich, das ist gefährlich für Laien."

„Halt mir nicht schon wieder Vorträge. Ich war doch schon brav und hab vorher meine Zigarette ausgemacht."

Der Klang seiner Stimme war nicht so harsch wie die Wahl seiner Worte. Dennoch schnaubte ich verächtlich. Als dieser Vollpfosten zum ersten Mal hier aufgetaucht war, kurz nach meiner Rückkehr aus den USA, hatte er das Labor mit brennendem Glimmstängel betreten, dieser Riesenvollochse. Ein Labor, mit jeder Menge brennbarer Flüssigkeiten, oder noch schlimmer, explosiver Flüssigkeiten mit gewissem Hang zur Aerosol-Bildung! Nicht auszudenken, was hätte passieren können! Entsprechend entrüstet hatte ich ihn, nicht wissend, wen ich überhaupt vor mir hatte, zurechtgewiesen. Meinen Tonfall als scharf zu bezeichnen, wäre eine maßlose Untertreibung gewesen – ich war außer mir und gewillt, diesen Idioten auf die Größe eines Stecknadelkopfes zusammenzufalten, doch es gelang mir nur zum Teil. Erst im Nachhinein hatte ich erfahren, mit wem ich es mir da verscherzt hatte, doch da war es schon lange zu spät gewesen.

„Schön. Ich sorge mich ja auch nur um dein Wohlergehen." Damit drückte ich mich hocherhobenen Hauptes an ihm vorbei und stellte die Box mit dem Trockeneis ab.

Gin lachte leise.

„Wie nett von dir."

„Ja, nicht wahr? Und wenn du dich erkenntlich zeigen möchtest, lässt du mich jetzt in Ruhe meine Arbeit machen."

Ich zog frische Handschuhe an und desinfizierte die Sterilbank als wäre alles in bester Ordnung. Doch innerlich zitterte ich vor Angst. Wie konnte ich mich nur dazu hinreißen lassen, so frech zu sein? Ich sollte dankbar sein, dass ich unsere erste Begegnung überlebt hatte...

„Du hast Mut, kleine Sherry, das ist beeindruckend."

Ich verbot es mir, erschrocken herumzufahren, tat, als hätte ich nicht gehört, was er gesagt hatte, nahm die Chemikalienflaschen aus dem Kühlschrank und desinfizierte sie sorgfältig, ehe ich sie unter die Sterilbank stellte. Seine Augen folgten jeder meiner Bewegungen, studierten sie, analysierten sie. Mit jedem seiner Blicke schlug mein Herz ein wenig schneller.

Ich wollte sterben vor Angst. Nun, was den Sterbenswunsch anging, konnte mein blonder Besucher mir sicherlich behilflich sein...

Nicht ablenken lassen, Shiho!

Ihn mit völliger Nichtbeachtung strafend, desinfizierte ich zu guter Letzt meine behandschuhten Hände und ließ mich vor der Sterilbank nieder.

Mut? Nein, wahrscheinlich war es reine Dummheit oder überzogener Stolz oder beides, das mich dazu brachte, mich hier aufzuspielen, anstatt demütig vor Gin zu kriechen.

Missmutig stellte ich fest, dass meine Hände leicht zitterten, als ich eine Flasche sorgfältig abflammte, ehe ich den Deckel abschraubte.

Ich wollte ruhig weiterarbeiten, doch etwas ließ mich plötzlich innehalten. Der Geruch – diese unverwechselbare Geruch – wurde intensiver, umhüllte mich, ohne, dass ich mich zuvor dagegen hätte wappnen können.

Gin war lautlos hinter mich getreten.

„Was tust du da?", fragte er, scheinbar ehrlich interessiert.

„Ich mache verschiedene Untersuchungen mit den Nieren der Mäuse. In diesem Organ findet man normalerweise am ehesten Giftrückstände, aber selbstverständlich habe ich die übrigen Organe ebenfalls präpariert und eingefroren, sodass sich sie später auch untersuchen kann. Des Weiteren habe ich Blut-, Lymph- und Liquorproben entnommen."

Ich begann, ihm zu erklären, was ich wie herauszufinden gedachte, redete, erzählte von früheren Experimenten, von den Monaten, in denen ich mich nach meiner Rückkehr aus Amerika hier eingearbeitet hatte. Während all dieser Zeit sprach er kaum ein Wort, fragte nur hin und wieder nach, wenn er etwas nicht verstanden hatte und ich drehte mich kein einziges Mal zu ihm herum. Ich begann zu vergessen, dass es Gin war, der hinter mir stand, dass er ein skrupelloser Mörder war, dass ich Angst haben sollte. Ich begann sogar zu vergessen, dass ich eigentlich nicht so viel redete. Ich begann, mich zu entspannen...


	2. Chapter 2

2.

Ich wusste nicht, wie viel Zeit vergangen war, meinen inzwischen recht weit gediehenen Untersuchungen zufolge musste es allerdings mindestens eine halbe Stunde gewesen sein, als ich schließlich wieder realisierte, mit wem ich da sprach.

„Gin... wartest du eigentlich auf etwas bestimmtes?", fragte ich, ohne die Augen von der Mikropipette zu nehmen, die ich gerade einstellte.

„Nein." Er beugte sich zu mir herunter, und mir wurde ein wenig schwindelig. „Ich beobachte, was du tust um mir ein Bild davon zu machen, ob du gut genug für die Organisation bist."

Der Schwindel legte sich. Maßte es sich dieser arrogante Schnösel etwa tatsächlich an, mir zu unterstellen, ich sei nicht gut? Das würde ich nicht auf mir sitzen lassen, gemeingefährlicher Mörder hin oder her.

„Das bin ich.", stellte ich also nüchtern fest. Nicht, um ihm zu imponieren, oder mich aufzuspielen, sondern lediglich deshalb, weil es den Tatsachen entsprach. Ich _war _gut.

Seine Hand legte sich schwer auf meine rechte Schulter und ich spürte seinen Atem an meinem Ohr, als er leise lachte.

„An Selbstbewusstsein mangelt es dir jedenfalls nicht, kleine Sherry."

Ich versuchte krampfhaft, normal weiterzuatmen. Nicht zu flach. Aber auch nicht zu tief, denn mit jedem Atemzug, mit dem auch sein Geruch in meine Nase drang, war ich näher daran, in Ohnmacht zu fallen.

Aus Angst? Größtenteils sicherlich. Es fiel mir schwer, meine Gefühle zu begreifen, nur eines wurde mir mit jeder Sekunde klarer: es war nicht _nur_ Angst, die ich in seiner Nähe verspürte.

Mit einem Klappern fiel mir die Pipette aus den Fingern, als sich seine Hand auf meiner Schulter bewegte, verstörend sanft den Kragen des Laborkittels hinaufwanderte und schließlich die bloße Haut in meinem Nacken berührte. Eine Gänsehaut überzog meinen gesamten Körper und ich wagte nicht mehr zu atmen.

„Aber Angst hast du trotzdem vor mir."

Ich versuchte erst gar nicht, zu einer Erwiderung anzusetzen. Ich war voll und ganz damit beschäftigt, nicht in Ohnmacht zu fallen.

„Nanu?" Er lachte leise an meinem Ohr. „So viel Angst, dass du nicht einmal mehr zu einer Antwort imstande bist?"

Ich hätte ihm gerne geantwortet, doch mein Kopf war wie leergefegt. Ich wusste nicht mehr, was ich tun musste, um Laute zu bilden und diese zu sinnvollen Worten zusammenzufügen. Ich hatte sogar erhebliche Probleme damit, einigermaßen aufrecht auf meinem Stuhl sitzen zu bleiben.

„Kleine Sherry, du bist wirklich ein außergewöhnliches Mädchen."

Sein Handrücken an meiner Wange und sein leises Lachen an meinem Ohr stellten meine Contenance noch einmal vor eine ungeahnte Herausforderung.

Dann endlich richtete er sich auf und schritt gemächlich zur Labortür. Ich glaubte, den Aufprall des Steins zu vernehmen, der mir vom Herzen fiel – dem Lärm nach zu urteilen musste er mehrere Tonnen schwer gewesen sein.

„Gin?"

Er drehte sich mit erhobenen Augenbrauen um und sah mich, in der Tür stehend, erwartungsvoll an.

„Ich bin nicht klein."

* * *

Diesmal ein sehr kurzes Kapitel, aber das nächste wird wieder länger, versprochen. Ich hofffe, es hat euch trotzdem gefallen, über Reviews würde ich mich freuen.

Vorschau:

„Was soll das heißen, Sherry?", zischte er gefährlich leise, und ich hatte auf einmal das dringende Bedürfnis, panisch schreiend davon zu laufen. Nicht, dass ich Hoffnungen hegte, dass das irgendeinen Erfolg bringen würde, aber es ging ums Prinzip. Dennoch gelang es mir, meine Maske der Gleichgültigkeit zu wahren.

„Das heißt, dass du etwas von mir willst. Und damit ich es dir gebe, musst du etwas für mich tun."

Vermutlich würde ich jetzt sterben. Aber ich konnte nicht mehr zurück, ich hatte begonnen, dieses Spiel zu spielen und nun würde ich es fortführen. Es war nicht meine Art, Dinge unvollendet zu lassen.


	3. Chapter 3

Wuhu, einer will wissen wie es weitergeht! Danke!

3.

Der Wind strich sanft über mein Gesicht, als ich tief in Gedanken auf der kleinen Holzbank saß, die für die Raucher vor dem Laborgebäude aufgestellt worden war. Natürlich arbeitete um diese Zeit – es war bereits weit nach Mitternacht – niemand mehr hier, sodass auch kein Raucher mir diesen Platz streitig machen konnte.

Ich legte meinen Kopf in den Nacken und betrachtete verträumt den glitzernden Sternenhimmel über mir.

Die Laboratorien waren ein ganzes Stück entfernt von jeglicher anderer Zivilisation, sodass eventuelle Unfälle mit pathogenen, genveränderten Organismen nicht sofort zu einer Katastrophe führen würden – ob das im Ernstfall allerdings wirklich viel nützen würde, war fraglich. Für mich selbst wäre es in jedem Fall gleichgültig, ich _würde_ sterben und da war es mir recht herzlich egal, ob halb Japan mir folgen würde oder nicht. Letztlich war nur wichtig, dass meine Schwester überlebte, und dafür würde ich sorgen – auch wenn ein entsprechender Anruf und die Buchung eines Flugtickets das letzte war, das ich in meinem Leben tat.

Erfreulicherweise jedoch waren solcherlei Überlegungen bisher rein hypothetischer Natur – und ich hatte definitiv nicht vor, allzu schnell zu sterben.

Ich vertrieb die trüben Gedanken mit einem Kopfschütteln und konzentrierte mich wieder auf den Sternenhimmel, der sich hier, weit ab von den Lichtern der menschlichen Zivilisation weit beeindruckender und geheimnisvoller über mir erstreckte als in einer Stadt. Es war ein friedlicher Moment, ein Moment, in dem ich sogar die offensichtlich verjüngte Maus und die Tatsache, dass ich in einem der letzten Versuchstiere doch Giftrückstände hatte nachweisen können, vergessen konnte.

Jedenfalls solange bis...

„Sherry! Was tust du denn noch hier?"

Gin. Ich hätte seine Stimme unter Tausenden wiedererkannt. Ich seufzte lautlos und noch im selben Moment umgab mich erneut sein unvergleichlicher Geruch, gepaart mit dem Zigarettenrauch und einem Hauch seines Aftershaves, als er sich neben mir auf der Bank niederließ.

„Die Frage ist, was du hier willst. Ich für meinen Teil arbeite hier."

Der blonde Killer lachte leise.

„Um diese Zeit sollten kleine, brave Mädchen längst im Bett liegen. Weißt du denn nicht, was für finstere Gestalten hier nachts herum laufen?"

Er sah mir eindringlich und mit düsterem Lächeln in die Augen.

„Diebe, Einbrecher, Vergewaltiger...", er machte eine Pause und hob mein Gesicht mit zwei seiner langen, schlanken Finger an, um mich zu zwingen, ihn anzusehen.

„...Mörder."

„Offensichtlich nicht nur nachts, immerhin habe ich dich auch heute Nachmittag schon hier gesehen."

Er lachte.

„Touché."

Eine Weile saßen wir in einvernehmlicher Stille nebeneinander – obwohl ich bezweifelte, dass Gin mein pochendes Herz überhören konnte. In meinen Ohren jedenfalls machte es jedem Presslufthammer ernstzunehmende Konkurrenz.

„Raus mit der Sprache, was willst du hier? Wolltest du dich von meinem Fleiß und meinem Engagement überzeugen?"

Mit einem leisen Lächeln stieß Gin den Rauch seiner Zigarette aus und blickte ihm nach, als er langsam durch die dunkle Nacht waberte.

„Es geht nicht immer nur um dich, Sherry. Ich hatte... Arbeit zu erledigen."

Die Art, in der er das sagte, ließ keinen Zweifel daran, dass er seine Hände mit weiterem Blut befleckt hatte. Rein bildlich gesprochen natürlich, denn Gin würde sich nur im Notfall die Hände tatsächlich an einem seiner Opfer schmutzig machen – und Notfälle traten bei ihm nicht auf.

„Ich verstehe."

„Es ist ein Gräuel mit diesem Job. Schreckliche Arbeitszeiten und keine Gewerkschaft, bei der man sich beschweren könnte."

„Das brauchst du mir nicht zu erzählen.", entgegnete ich leise.

Sein ehrliches, wenn auch kurzes Lachen ließ meinen Körper in einer Mischung aus Angst und Wonne erzittern.

Wieder schwiegen wir beide eine Weile, doch dieses Mal kam mir die Stille nicht bedrohlich vor. Nicht einmal unangenehm.

Ich wagte es nicht, weiter darüber nachzudenken, weshalb das so war, weshalb es mir immer schwerer fiel, seine Anwesenheit als störend zu empfinden – stattdessen bemühte ich mich, weiterhin den friedlichen Moment zu genießen, mit oder ohne Gin.

„Wie läuft es mit dem Apoptoxin?"

„Es ist noch in der Testphase."

Und zwei dieser Tests sind gewaltig schief gegangen, fügte ich in Gedanken hinzu, doch ich würde mich hüten, Gin das jetzt zu offenbaren.

„Ich hätte gerne ein paar Kapseln. Es gibt Aufträge zu erledigen, für die ich etwas Unauffälligeres als eine Kugel bevorzugen würde."

„Das wirst du wohl auch ohne Gift schaffen. Ich nehme an, du hast Erfahrung darin, die Dinge wie einen Unfall aussehen zu lassen."

„Hm... ich bevorzuge ‚Es war ganz klar Selbstmord'. Dennoch will ich das Gift haben."

„Bist du deswegen hier?"

Gin schien einen kurzen Moment lang zu zögern.

„Ja."

„Ich muss dich enttäuschen, ich..:"

„Soll ich dir die Nieren der Person mitbringen, die ich damit umbringe? Das sind doch viel realistischere Tests als mit so armen Mäusen." Er sah mir wieder tief in die Augen. „Davon hätten wir beide etwas."

Und nun? Es machte mir nichts aus, Mäuse mit meinem Gift umzubringen, doch der Gedanke, dass durch meine Erfindung Menschen starben, ließ mich erschaudern. Ich konnte ihm das Apoptoxin nicht geben! Eine Ausrede musste her, eine glaubhafte Ausrede, und zwar schnell!

„Schön, wenn du es schaffst, die Nieren steril zu entnehmen, gern."

Nun ja, die Tests wären wohl tatsächlich auch ohne sterile Entnahme wesentlich aufschlussreicher als an Mäusen, aber das wusste Gin schließlich nicht... hoffte ich.

„Machst du dich über mich lustig?" Er sagte es scherzhaft, doch ein gewisser, bedrohlicher Unterton war nicht zu überhören.

„Das würde ich nicht wagen."

Gin schnaubte befriedigt.

„Aber?"

„Aber kontaminierte Nieren bringen mir nicht viel. Töte den armen Kerl in einem Krankenhaus und bestich einen Arzt, damit er die Organe fachgerecht entnimmt, dann können wir weiterreden."

Der Blonde sah von seinem Feuerzeug auf, mit dem er sich gerade eine neue Zigarette anzünden wollte.

„Glaubst du, du bist in der Position, Forderungen zu stellen?"

Ich wusste nicht, welcher Teufel mich ritt, doch ehe ich weiter darüber nachdenken konnte, war die Antwort schon heraus.

„Vielleicht."

Gin beugte sich zu mir herüber und hob mein Kinn erneut mit seinen schlanken Fingern an. Geschickte, lange Finger. Die Finger eines Mörders...

„Was soll das heißen, Sherry?", zischte er gefährlich leise, und ich hatte auf einmal das dringende Bedürfnis, panisch schreiend davon zu laufen. Nicht, dass ich Hoffnungen hegte, dass das irgendeinen Erfolg bringen würde, aber es ging ums Prinzip. Dennoch gelang es mir, meine Maske der Gleichgültigkeit zu wahren.

„Das heißt, dass du etwas von mir willst. Und damit ich es dir gebe, musst du etwas für mich tun."

Vermutlich würde ich jetzt sterben. Aber ich konnte nicht mehr zurück, ich hatte begonnen, dieses Spiel zu spielen und nun würde ich es fortführen. Es war nicht meine Art, Dinge unvollendet zu lassen.

Gin bedachte mich mit einem nachdenklichen Blick, den ich nicht recht deuten konnte und nahm seine Zigarette aus dem Mund. Sein Griff um mein Kinn verstärkte sich.

„So? Und was willst du von mir?"

„Die Nieren deiner Opfer. Steril."

Ich wollte die Augen abwenden, doch es gelang mir nicht. Sein stechend grüner Blick hielt mich unerbittlich gefangen.

„Die werde ich dir nicht liefern können. Aber... ich könnte dir etwas anderes geben, kleine Sherry."

Mein Mund war trocken und ich hatte erstaunliche Mühe zu atmen – wie viel zu oft in der Nähe dieses Mannes.

Er beugte sich noch weiter zu mir, sein Gesicht kam näher, seine Finger hielten das meine sanft aber bestimmt fest, sodass ich mich nicht von ihm abwenden konnte. In was hatte ich mich da nur hineinmanövriert?

Millimeter noch trennten seine Lippen von den meinen, ich gab es endgültig auf, weiteratmen zu wollen. Gins Augen waren geöffnet, ein grünes Feuer brannte in seinem Blick, das mich eines Tages verbrennen würde, wenn ich dies hier zuließ – er war ein verdammter Mörder!

Mein Verstand versuchte mit aller Kraft, sich zu wehren, doch ein kleiner, durch und durch weiblicher und ebenso naiver Teil meiner Selbst war Wachs in diesen langen, schlanken Mörderfingern, die mein Kinn hielten, mein Gesicht näher an seines zogen. Ich schloss die Augen. Nein. Ich konnte mich nicht wehren, ich konnte mich ihm nicht entziehen, konnte ihm nicht entkommen... seine Nase berührte meine, die Krempe seines schwarzen Hutes drückte gegen meine Stirn...

Dann klingelte der Laborwecker an meiner Hüfte.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Thanks for my first review! I like the idea of translating this story in English, it is certainly a good practice for my language skills, so... when I finished the story in German, which will be done by the next chapter, I will start uploading an English version of the story. Enjoy!

* * *

4.

Zurück in der Sicherheit meines Labors lehnte ich mich eine Zeit lang erschöpft gegen die geschlossene Tür, ehe ich mich dazu in der Lage fühlte, meine restlichen Proben zu begutachten und anschließend alles aufzuräumen und die Geräte auszuschalten. Die Arbeit erforderte Konzentration, sie beruhigte mich, lenkte mich ab von dem was gerade geschehen war oder noch hätte geschehen können. Sein Anblick war eine Sünde. Sein Begehren zu wecken ein Spiel mit dem Tod. Und doch... ein reizvolles Spiel.

Ich war schon länger zu der Erkenntnis gelangt, dass ich kein schönes Leben zu erwarten hatte – um genauer zu sein, seit ich aus Amerika zurückgekehrt war, um als Wissenschaftlerin für die Organisation zu arbeiten. Es war anzunehmen, dass es kurz sein würde, denn es war schlicht unmöglich, in der Forschung vorauszusagen, wann genau ein Versuch funktionieren würde, wann genau ich die vom Boss gewünschten Ergebnisse würde produzieren können. Nur, dass der Boss in dieser Beziehung kein sehr einsichtiger Mensch war. Ebenso wenig wie Vermouth, diese Schlange, die hier öfters vorbeischneite, allein um mich von der Arbeit abzuhalten und mir das Leben schwer zu machen.

Nun, wenn es schon kurz sein würde, dann konnte ich es auch ausnutzen...

Gin. Ein verbotener Traum und doch unendlich reizvoll. Nein, ich liebte ihn nicht, ich wäre nie in der Lage einen skrupellosen Mörder wie ihn, ohne Moral, ohne Gewissen zu lieben. Dennoch fühlte ich mich in gleichem Maße, wie ich von ihm und seinen Taten abgestoßen wurde, zu ihm hingezogen. Auf eine seltsame Art und Weise. Und dann war da noch die Tatsache, dass Vermouth sich für Gin interessierte... und schon allein dieser Fakt machte das Spiel, das ich im Begriff war zu spielen, außerordentlich attraktiv.

Nun, wer wusste schon, wann ich ihn wiedersehen würde? Wann Gin _mich_ wiedersehen wollte. Es lag an ihm, er zog die Fäden und ich würde warten, musste warten. Nur wie lange?

Wir hatten uns recht kühl und ohne viele Worte verabschiedet, als mein Wecker geklingelt hatte, da ich mich beeilen musste – und auch er schien mit einem Mal anders zu sein, als ich es zuvor von ihm gekannt hatte. So nachdenklich...

Ob er wusste, was er tat? Ob er ahnte, wie verführerisch es war, seine Finger auf meinem Kinn zu spüren? Seine sanfte Führung, die keinen Widerstand duldete...

Müde und noch immer vollkommen verwirrt kam ich schließlich zuhause in meiner kleinen Wohnung an. Ich knipste das Licht im Wohnzimmer an, schmiss die Schlüssel mit einem eher glücklichen als gekonnten Wurf auf den niedrigen Tisch neben dem Sofa und zog meine Schuhe aus.

Dann erstarrte ich. Da stand, ordentlich nebeneinander und halb durch den Schirmständer verborgen, ein Paar schwarzer Schuhe. Große, schwarze Schuhe, die vermutlich einem Mann gehörten. Und die hier nicht her gehörten!

Ich bekam Angst. Mein erster Gedanke war, einfach sofort wieder umzukehren und von meinem Handy aus die Polizei zu verständigen, doch etwas, das ich nicht benennen konnte, hielt mich davon ab.

Leise schlich ich durchs Wohnzimmer, sah in die Küche und öffnete vorsichtig die Tür zum Bad, doch alles lag verwaist und so wie ich es verlassen hatte vor mir im Mondlicht. Dann schlich ich mit bis zum Hals klopfenden Herzen den kurzen Gang zum Schlafzimmer hinter und glaubte auf einmal, diesen Geruch wahrzunehmen...

Die Tür zum Schlafzimmer stand einen Spalt offen, doch als ich sie möglichst leise aufdrückte, um hineinzuspähen, sah ich niemanden. Wie konnte das sein? Hatte ich mir alles nur eingebildet? Aber dieser Geruch...

Ich war kurz versucht, zur Wohnungstür zurückzukehren, um mich von der Existenz der geheimnisvollen schwarzen Schuhe zu überzeugen, doch ich rief mich selbst zur Ordnung und ließ es. Mein überarbeitetes Gehirn musste mir einen Streich gespielt haben, nichts weiter.

Seufzend stieß ich die Tür vollends auf und ließ mich, noch immer vollständig bekleidet, auf mein Bett fallen. Sobald ich allerdings die Augen schloss, konnte ich nur noch an diesen Geruch denken, der so täuschend echt im Raum lag, der mich um den Verstand zu bringen drohte. Gin... allein der Gedanke an ihn und diese langen, geschickten Finger rief in mir eine Gänsehaut hervor. Und nicht nur das... auch ein verdächtig eindeutiges Ziehen in meinem Unterleib war bald nicht mehr zu ignorieren.

Ich hatte meine Jugend in Amerika verbracht, ich war durchaus vertraut mit derartigen Gefühlen und hatte der Versuchung auch schon das eine oder andere Mal nachgegeben – doch seit ich zurück in Japan war, wo solcherlei Dinge wesentlich strenger gesehen wurden, hatte ich entsprechende Gelüste und Bedürfnisse so gut es ging aus meinem Kopf verdrängt. Ich hatte es schon lange nicht mehr gespürt, dieses angenehme Prickeln in meinem Unterleib...

Ob ich... ? Wie von selbst glitten meine Finger zum Rand meiner Jeans, fuhren langsam über den Knopf...

Nein. Ich sollte schlafen.

Das allerdings war leichter gesagt, als getan. Noch immer war das Pochen zwischen meinen Beinen nicht verschwunden und ich gab ein genervtes Schnauben von mir, als ich mich wieder erhob, um die Toilette aufzusuchen.

Danach war es besser. Ich kehrte ins Schlafzimmer zurück, entledigte mich meines Pullovers und meiner Jeans, doch als ich den BH öffnen wollte, zögerte ich. Gin... es war sein Geruch, der im Raum hing, was, wenn er tatsächlich...

Unsinn! Was sollte er denn hier wollen? Und selbst wenn er hier war, weshalb sollte er sich dann verstecken?

Andererseits, es war nicht zu leugnen, dass der Gedanke etwas Lustvolles hatte. Wenn er hier war und mich beobachtete... ich könnte ihn verführen, könnte das bekommen, was Vermouth so sehr wollte... und wer weiß, wenn er den Auftrag hatte, mich zu töten, könnte ich mein Leben so vielleicht um einige kostbare Minuten verlängern. Aber solch einen Auftrag hatte er sicher nicht, ich war wertvoll für die Organisation. Meine Arbeit war wertvoll. Hoffte ich zumindest.

Letztlich war es wohl vor allem der tiefliegende Wunsch, Vermouth eines auszuwischen, der mich bewog, auch meinen BH auszuziehen. Langsam. Beinahe verführerisch, doch so, als ob ich mich allein wähnte.

Nur mit meinem Höschen bekleidet, kroch ich langsam unter die Bettdecke.

Ich sollte tatsächlich schlafen, doch der Gedanke, dass Gin mich beobachtete, ließ mich nicht mehr los. Was würde er sehen wollen, wenn er tatsächlich hier war?

Das Ziehen in meinem Unterleib war inzwischen mit noch größerer Intensität zurückgekehrt, und jeder Gedanke an ihn machte es schlimmer.  
Dabei war es so lange her, dass ich das letzte Mal... meine rechte Hand, die zuvor über der Decke auf meiner Brust geruht hatte, fand wie von selbst ihren Weg nach unten, berührte sanft den Saum des Höschens... ich war eine erwachsene Frau, nicht wahr? Was spräche dagegen?

Fast geisterhaft glitten meine Hände über meine kleinen, festen Brüste, verharrten kurz an den Knospen und fanden immer wieder ihren Weg nach unten. Es war falsch. Ich sollte derlei Dinge nicht tun. Und dennoch...

Ich stöhnte leise auf, als mein rechter Zeigefinger, wie ferngesteuert den Weg unter mein Höschen fand und dort meine empfindlichste Stelle berührte. Ich war es gewohnt, mich dort unten anzufassen, Lust auszulösen. Weder John noch einer der beiden anderen Jungen, mit denen ich mich während meines Studiums eingelassen hatte, war derart talentiert gewesen, dass ich es ohne... etwas eigenes Zutun über die Klippe meiner Lust geschafft hätte. Daran war nichts Verwerfliches. Doch so vollkommen allein, war es etwas anderes.

Der Gedanke, dass es Gins Finger sein könnte, der mir diese Berührungen schenkte, ließ mich das allerdings übergehen. Wieder kam ein leises Stöhnen über meine Lippen und ich schloss genussvoll die Augen.

Und dann war er plötzlich da. Groß, übermächtig, alles überragend stand er mit dem Rücken zum Fenster, durch das die Lichter der Stadt das Zimmer sanft erhellten.

„Du bist ein böses Mädchen, Sherry.", flüsterte er heiser und selbst aus dieser Entfernung konnte ich die Gier in seinen Augen blitzen sehen.

„Was erwartest du? Ich gehöre zur schwarzen Organisation.", zuckte ich mit den Schultern und überspielte meine Verlegenheit. Wer hätte gedacht, dass das Spiel so schnell weitergehen würde?


	5. Chapter 5

So, das ist das Ende der Geschichte, ich hoffe, es hat euch gefallen und vielleicht fühlt sich ja doch noch der eine oder andere Leser dazu berufen, meinen Tag durch ein Review zu versüßen. Jch würde mich jedenfalls sehr darüber freuen :)

Jolly: Tausend Dank für dein Review!

Warnung: Wie ihr euch wahrscheinlich schon am Ende des letzten Kapitels gedacht habt, ist das Rating M für dieses Kapitel gerechtfertigt! Viel Spaß damit :P

* * *

5.

Ich hatte ihn noch nie ohne seinen Mantel und seinen Hut gesehen. Dass er beides im Moment nicht trug, nahm ihm nur auf den ersten Blick etwas von seiner Gefährlichkeit und nichts von seiner Attraktivität.

Sein hellgrauer Pullover ließ leider nicht viel von seiner Figur erkennen, anders als die recht enge schwarze Hose, durch die sich eine deutliche Erregung abzeichnete, als er näher trat.

Er lächelte spöttisch, als er meinen Blick bemerkte.

„Da schaut man nicht hin..."

Dann, von einem Moment auf den anderen, war er über mir und nahm meinen Mund mit einem feurigen Kuss gefangen. Seine Zunge fuhr schnell und fordernd über meine Lippen, die ich ihm nur zu bereitwillig öffnete, während seine Hände gierig meinen nackten Körper erforschten. Als er jedoch bereits nach wenigen Minuten mein Höschen nach unten schieben wollte, hielt ihn finster lächelnd zurück.

„Du hast zu viel an, als dass ich dir das erlauben könnte.", murmelte ich gegen seine Lippen, die sich daraufhin zu einem wissenden Lächeln kräuselten.

Mit einer fast übermenschlich schnellen Bewegung hatte er sich des Pullovers entledigt und voller Erregung betrachtete ich die breite Brust und den muskulösen Bauch, die darunter zum Vorschein kamen. Ungeduldig zog ich ihn an seinen kräftigen Armen wieder näher zu mir und küsste ihn nun meinerseits voller Leidenschaft. Wieder gingen seine Hände auf Wanderschaft auf meinem Körper, verweilten kurz an meinen Brüsten, ehe sie erneut tiefer wanderten, meinen Bauch, meine Hüften und meine Oberschenkel streichelten, ohne dem pulsierenden Zentrum meiner Lust jemals zu nahe zu kommen. Ich stöhnte entnervt auf.

„Was denn? Fehlt dir etwas, Sherry?", fragte er scheinheilig, während das schadenfrohe Lächeln in seinem Gesicht Bände sprach.

Anstelle einer Antwort packte ich sein Handgelenk und platzierte seine Finger fordernd zwischen meinen Beinen. Sein trainierter Leib vibrierte unter seinem dunklen Lachen.

Der letzte Rest Stoff war schnell von meinem Körper verschwunden, als er leidenschaftlich und dennoch mit einer gewissen Vorsicht meine Weiblichkeit erkundete, während sich meine Fingernägel in seine muskulösen Oberarme gruben. Er bemerkte lächelnd, dass ich mich nach Kräften bemühte, meine Lust nicht laut heraus zu schreien.

„Oh, Sherry, du wirst schreien.", ließ er mich wissen, dann beugte er sich zu meinen Brüsten, umspielte die Knospen gekonnt mit seiner Zunge, ehe er sich auf seinen betörenden Weg nach unten machte.

Als seine Finger unerwartet in meine Weiblichkeit stießen, konnte ich den Schrei gerade noch zurückhalten. Als seine Zunge jedoch im Rhythmus der gleichmäßigen Stöße seiner Finger begann, mein sensibles Fleisch zu massieren, war es zuviel. Ich schrie, ich stöhnte und wand mich unter ihm, hatte jedes bisschen Selbstkontrolle zum Teufel geschickt. Immer wieder brachte er mich bis an den Rand der Klippe und immer wieder verlangsamte er seine Berührungen mit einem diabolischen Lächeln, wenn ich der Erlösung nahe war.

Seine lustvolle Folter nahm erst ein Ende, als ich ihn mit aller Kraft nach oben zog und seine seidigen Lippen küsste. Neben dem unvermeidlichen Zigarettenaroma konnte ich auch mich selbst in seinem Mund schmecken – eine Tatsache, die mich, sofern das überhaupt möglich war, noch mehr erregte. Voller Ungeduld riss ich ihm Hose und Unterhose vom Leib und umfasste seine imposante Größe gierig. Gin ließ mir jedoch nicht lange das Vergnügen, ihm seine Folter heimzuzahlen, noch ehe ich mich dazu entschließen konnte, seine Härte mit meinen Lippen zu berühren, hatte er sich auf mich gerollt und hob meine Hüften voll dunkler Lust an.

Wir beide stöhnten kehlig auf, als er schließlich in mich drang. Ich begegnete seinem schnellen Rhythmus begierig, darauf bedacht, ihn noch tiefer in mir zu spüren, doch erst nach einer ganzen Weile schob er sein Knie schließlich unter meinen Hintern und half mir, mich aufzurichten. Er stieß ein tiefes Grollen aus, als seine Härte daraufhin noch tiefer in mich glitt, das alsbald einem verzweifelten Stöhnen wich, als ich bestimmt zu einem langsameren Rhythmus wechselte. Seine Finger fuhren unablässig auf meinem Rücken auf und ab, sein Stöhnen und seine ruhelose Zunge an meinen Lippen quälten mich ebenso sehr, wie ich ihn durch meine langsamen Bewegungen quälte.

Gin, der große, böse Mörder, ranghohes Mitglied der berüchtigten schwarzen Organisation war Wachs in meinen Händen, wand sich stöhnend unter mir und seine Blicke flehten mich um Erlösung an. Jedes Mal, wenn er seine Härte meinen Bewegungen entgegen stieß, verdrehten sich seine Augen ein wenig als stünde er kurz davor, vor Lust die Besinnung zu verlieren. Ich hätte ewig so verweilen können, hätte ewig meine derzeitige Macht über den gefürchteten Gin auskosten können, doch schließlich schien es ihm genug. Mit einem tiefen Knurren stieß er mich zurück aufs Bett und hob mein Becken an, um immer wieder tief hineinzustoßen. Während seine linke Hand unter meinem Hinterteil ruhte, um mich in der richtigen Höhe für seine Stöße zu halten, fand die rechte ihren Weg zu meinem empfindlichen Fleisch, reizte es mit einer verstörenden Sanftheit, die einen vollkommenen Kontrast zu seinen harten Stößen bot. Es dauerte nicht lange, ehe seine Berührungen mich über die Grenzen meiner Lust hinwegtrugen. Er selbst fand seinen Höhepunkt, als sich mein Inneres im Zuge dessen um ihn zusammenzog, dann brach er erschöpft über mir zusammen.

Ich erwachte am nächsten Morgen in den starken Armen eines ruhig schlafenden Gin. Mich vorsichtig drehend, um ihn nicht zu wecken, betrachtete ich mit einer Mischung aus Glückseligkeit und Unbehagen sein entspanntes Gesicht und strich ihm sanft durch das lange, blonde Haar. Er wirkte seltsam fremd, wenn er schlief. Nicht wie ein kaltblütiger, gewissenloser Killer, sondern wie ein normaler Mann. Dennoch kein Mann, den ich lieben konnte, davon war ich auch nach dieser Nacht noch überzeugt. Allein das glückliche Lächeln, das sich auf meinem Gesicht ausbreitete, als er erwachte, mich an sich zog und ein beinahe zärtliches „Sherry" in mein Haar murmelte, strafte mich Lügen.

Bald wurde sein harmloses Streicheln auf meinem Rücken fordernder und mein Atem beschleunigte sich in lustvoller Erwartung, als er sich erneut über mich beugte. Seinen nackten Körper zu berühren, ihm ein leises Knurren zu entlocken, erregte mich in ungekannter Weise und so dauerte es nicht lange, ehe ich mich erneut stöhnend unter ihm wand und meinen Rücken durchdrückte, um ihm zu begegnen. Wir fielen gierig übereinander her, als wäre die vergangene Nacht lediglich ein ungenügender Vorgeschmack dessen gewesen, was wir voneinander zu erwarten hatten. Als wir beide mit einem letzten, lustvollen Schrei unseren Höhepunkt fanden und einander umklammerten, schloss ich erschöpft noch einmal die Augen.

Als ich sie erneut öffnete, lag niemand mehr neben mir. Nichts schien darauf hin zu deuten, dass er jemals hier gewesen war, das Fenster war geöffnet und die frische Morgenluft hatte seinen Geruch vertrieben. Allein der dumpfe Schmerz zwischen meinen Beinen versicherte mir, dass ich nicht geträumt hatte. Ich lächelte leise, als ich mich noch einmal in den Kissen räkelte.

Es war ein gefährliches Spiel, dass ich mich zu spielen entschlossen hatte und es hatte gerade erst begonnen – und an dessen Ende stand unweigerlich mein Tod. Und doch... es lang nicht in meiner Natur, die Dinge unvollendet zu lassen.

* * *

Ich hoffe, es hat euch gefallen. Ich hab noch ein paar weitere Gin/Sherry-Geschichten auf meinem PC, lasst es mich wissen, wenn Interesse besteht :)


End file.
